


Stolen.

by F41R3N0UGH



Category: Original Work, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Other, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F41R3N0UGH/pseuds/F41R3N0UGH
Summary: You no longer belong.





	Stolen.

You remember hearing screams of voices calling for your name as your dragged into the back of a van.

Your body unfortunately is immobile. You can't move your arms or your legs. You cannot speak. You can only call back with noises less distinctive then the voices calling for you.

The person who has captured you smiles darkly. Then all light fades. The car starts and the voices fade away.

* * *

 

It starts off with colors of black and blue as bones crack and skin bruises.

All a result of refusal to be used as toy, an accomplist to a dead end plan.

You are screaming your voice raw and undescribable as you beg for it to stop.

The attacks only increase.

You cry for help calling for the names of your family.

But they never came.

* * *

Eventually, you learn. 

The act of stealing works as a currency.

Pickpocketing equals a free amount of coins.

To enter a house and Rob, is equal to a small fortune.

But to steal from the bank, a business starts.

To steal a living being is something that is forever a valuable.

* * *

 

Sometimes in an act of defiance, you dream.

You dream of voices exactly like yours echoing playing innocent games across the fields.

There are figures begging for you to join them.

You used to remember their faces once upon a time.

But that was stolen from you.

* * *

 

You wake up and find you are holding a knife to someone else's throat. 

They are begging pleading for please spare their life.

There is a bitterness as you listen to their pathetic cries.

With a slice of the knife,  red droplets stain the floor

There is deafening silence as you walk past money in your hands, blood over your hoodie.

The man who stole you away from your family congratulates you on a job well done. 

You give him a dull smile.

* * *

Eventually, you find you were starting to get used to your new lifestyle.

It's all the same.

It's always the usual routine. 

You wake up, you pickpocket, you kill.

It's a terrible life but it's all you have left.

Nothing gets to you.

* * *

But maybe your wrong.

It happens one day. 

Tougou, the man who shaped your life, tells you of a location of where your going to steal next.

The place it turns out, is the place you were stolen from years ago.

Your heart drops into your stomach.

* * *

They've all changed.

Every single on of them. 

The fogginess clears and everything sharpens.

They are all distinctive in their separate colors all representative of their newfound personality.

You knew you were once a part of that once.

And then they see you.

* * *

 

You find yourself in the midst of an unfamiliar reunion.

Each one of them tell their stories.

You force a smile as you listen.

But it hurts.

* * *

It's there that night that you decide to disappear.

You gather belongings that once but no longer belong to you.

They sleep on unaware of your presence.

* * *

 

You no longer belong in that life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all written in an overly painful dialogue.
> 
> This could be if I wanted to say I was inspired by blue poison Kara.
> 
> Which I know has been made into a fic and is also a Tumblr blog?
> 
> Or I could be writing if Karamatsu got kidnapped by Tougou?
> 
> Well whatever.
> 
> This is me experimenting with how angsty and dramatic I can write this.


End file.
